Heretofore, a number of insecticides have been proposed for killing/repelling bedbugs. Even though many such insecticides are effective in killing/repelling bedbugs, their toxicity towards non-targeted living organisms has been a major concern. Potent insecticides such as DDT (dichlorodiphenyltrichloroethane) to weaker insecticides such as pyrethroids have been used to control the bedbug nuisance. Drawbacks of these synthetic insecticides include development of resistance leading to reduced efficacy over time, carcinogenicity to humans and domestic animals, and other detrimental side effects.
Bedbugs are members of the genus Cimex, of which Cimex lectularius (the common bed bug) is the best known, as it prefers to feed on human blood. Other Cimex species are specialized to other animals, e.g., bat bugs, Cimex pipistrelli (Europe), Cimex pilosellus (western US), and Cimex adjunctus (entire eastern US). The name of the “bed bug” is derived from the preferred habitat of Cimex lectularius: warm houses, especially near or inside of beds, bedding, or other sleep areas.
Various formulation disclosed in the prior art make use of compositions of essential oils as insect repellents. Such formulation comprise of different individual oils or blend of essential oils such as thyme oil, lilac oil, basil oil, neem oil, citronella oil, catnip oil, celery seed oil, lavender oil, lime oil, pennyroyal, lemon grass oil, fennal oil, cedar oil, clove oil, sandalwood, or peppermint oil. Oils in combination with one another may repel some insects, and some are effective at killing insects due to chemo-receptor binding properties. However, these oils lack efficacy in the control of insects at lower oil concentrations.
There is, therefore, a need for a safe and effective insecticide based on naturally occurring substances to control bed bugs.